Could You Play Something Happier?
by Power of the Wol
Summary: Will Turner is 'coerced' by the crew of the Flying Dutchman, into asking Davy Jones to play a different tune.


**Could You Play Something Happier?**

**Power: A short one off that I just thought up. Borrowed a reference from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once More With Feeling. All characters (c) Disney.**  
"Mr Turner!" Will Turner turned at the call of his name and met the gaze of Maccus. The hammerhead shark-like crewman grinned nastily and beckoned him over. "We have a little job for you."  
"What?"  
The crewman standing next to him, Greenbeard, pointed up to the Captain's cabin. "Our Captain, Davy Jones." Yes, he knew this. "He likes to soundtrack our day. Unfortunately, it tends to lean towards the depressing. So you're going up there to ask him to play something happier."  
"Speaking of which, I'm not sure how to ask this. . . Do you, er, do you notice anything when Jones is playing?"  
"You mean the massive backing orchestra that no-one can see? Yeah, don't worry, mate, we hear it too."  
Will looked relieved. He honestly thought it was in his head and he was going mad.  
"We put it down to a measure of the Captain's musical skill," Maccus added. "Come on, follow me."  
Not that Will needed to be shown the way to Davy Jones' cabin, he followed the crewman's lead, regardless. He was glad of the moral support, so to speak; Maccus was no friend of his, but he knew Jones far better than Will himself did at the present time.  
They stopped outside the cabin door.  
"Are you going to knock or just stand there?"  
The blacksmith looked up at Maccus. "Are you sure he'll be able to hear it?"  
The organ music was so loud; it was reverberating throughout the entire ship.  
Maccus chuckled. "Oh he'll hear it all right,"  
So he knocked. The organ music abruptly stopped. And then a voice, "Enter."  
He could feel his legs turning to jelly. Will pushed the door open and stepped in, Maccus following closely behind.  
"Ah, young Master Turner. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Davy Jones had turned in his seat to face him.  
Will faltered, until Maccus elbowed him. "Captain. The crew is struggling under the depressive atmosphere that your, er, highly skilled playing is creating. We were wondering if you could play something," here he cleared his throat nervously. "Happier. . ."  
Jones momentarily turned back to the keyboard, muttering "Something happier," to himself. Then he turned back to Will. "And what would you have me play, Master Turner?"  
Will looked blankly at Maccus, who took his cue and spoke up. "We may need a moment to confer."  
"Granted." He turned back once again to the keyboard and picked something up off the side of the organ. It looked like a locket, but Will was ushered out of Davy Jones' cabin before he could get a proper look.  
"Now what?"  
"Now we decide what you should ask the Captain to play."  
The debate raged for a good half hour, at some point Jones had given up entertaining himself with his locket and gone back to playing the organ, before the crew had settled on a song. They had eventually decided that not only should it be happier, but also something they could sing too. They had settled on "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me."  
With the song sorted, Will and Maccus were back outside the cabin. Will knocked once again, was invited in, and entered.  
"Am I to understand that you've decided on a song?"  
Will nodded. "Aye. The crew have decided on "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me."

Davy Jones guffawed at the request and turned back to Will, smiling. "Master Turner, you haven't answered my question. I asked what _you_ would have me play?"  
Will looked taken aback, then stood a moment in thought. It came to him easily. He crossed the distance between Davy Jones and himself and bent to whisper it into the Captain's ear. Jones wordlessly turned back to the keyboard and began to play. It was a song Will's mother had liked, and would have been played at his wedding, had events not played out the way they had.

Bootstrap Bill paused in his duties to listen to the song. There was something familiar about it and he knew he'd heard it somewhere before. He just could not place why it meant something to him. With a sigh, he got back to work.

The last notes of the song drifted out across the sea, Davy Jones paused, as he deliberated on which tune to play next. And then he smiled.  
The crew of the Flying Dutchman looked up in delight and bewilderment as they recognised the opening chords of "Yo Ho, Yo Ho," and quickly picked up the lyrics, singing out loud and clear, even if they could not carry a tune.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mummies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

**Power: I a) hope you enjoyed that and b) hope I haven't butchered anyone.  
Yes, I had to dodge around the name of the song, because I didn't know one  
that was meaningful. Forgive me.  
Jones?. . . He just knows things. . . So, yeah. . . That's how I'm explaining that away, XD  
Couldn't not have Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me. And threw in the lyrics for the hell of it.**


End file.
